A Little Too Late
by somewhereinthedreams
Summary: Paige and Mike get caught up in a stolen moment only to realize it's not exactly stolen.


A/N: Here's the bonus fic for the ficathon...crazy to think that the series finale aired two years ago tonight. I love this show dearly even if I don't post about it as much as I used to. Enjoy and let me know what you think.

* * *

Paige moaned softly as Mike ghosted his lips along her neck. His hand was on her knee and he started sliding it up her thigh, taking full advantage of the impossibly high slit of her her dress.

She didn't have a mirror, but she was positive her hair was a mess. That the intricate twist she had her hair in at the start of the evening was a bobby pin away from tumbling down. Paige started fussing with her hair, but kept getting distracted by Mike kissing her neck. Not to mention his wandering hand.

"If you keep doing that..." her voice trailed off as he sucked on the pulse point of her neck.

"Doing what?" Mike murmured against her neck.

Paige bit her lip as he worked his lips over her neck. "That." His mouth was positively sinful.

"It's not my fault. This dress..." Mike smoothed his hand over the front of her red silk dress, pulling her close as he trailed kisses along her neck.

"Is it doing things to you?" Paige teased. If she were being completely honest, seeing him in a tux did things to her. In her defense, she had never seen him in a tux. In fact, he wasn't even supposed to be here this evening. She was officially on an op and tasked with attending a fancy gala to connect an international crime lord with some of his high profile foreign government associates. She originally blackmailed Jakes to escort her, but Charlie needed him for her case at the last minute. Which left Mike to stand in for him. Lucky for her, he had a tux already rented because of a wedding he was supposed to be in, but it got called off at the last minute and he hadn't returned it yet.

"It's doing a lot of things."

Paige laughed and turned around to kiss him but playfully pushed him away. He pouted, giving her those puppy dog eyes that were always her greatest weakness and she relented, leaning in for one more kiss. Mike looked perfectly debauched. He had sex hair. His bow tie was undone, along with a few top buttons of his dress shirt. She noted a smudge of lipstick on his shirt collar. So much for her long lasting lipstick being kiss proof. He looked completely blissed out and as much as she would love to fall asleep in his arms right now, that wasn't a remote possibility unless there was a major traffic jam on the freeway. Because they were currently in the backseat of a limo and on their way back to Headquarters.

Paige pulled back and tried fixing her hair again, before ultimately giving up. She'd have to fix it later when she had a mirror. She touched her earlobe when she realized her earring was missing. "Do you see my earring?"

Mike flipped on a light and looked around before becoming distracted by Paige crawling around the floor of the limo. The thigh high slit on her dress was practically criminal. He wouldn't mind arresting her for indecent exposure, although there was nothing indecent about her perfect body. They would have to continue this at home later. With handcuffs. "Hey!" Mike exclaimed when Paige smacked his shin.

"You're supposed to be helping!"

Mike resisted the urge to point out that she was on the floor, between his legs and there was something she could _help_ him with, but he didn't want to risk pissing her off. "Okay, okay." He smoothed his hands over the backseat and made contact with something sharp. "Found it!" Mike grabbed her earring and held it up as he examined it. There was something else tangled with it. Something that looked exactly like her transmitter. "Hey, Paige..."

Her eyes widened when she noticed him holding her missing earring _and_ transmitter. Her hand went to her hair where her transmitter had been concealed and came up empty.

Mike quickly shut off the transmitter as soon as he realized it was on and shoved it in his pocket. Suddenly, the door opened. "Just a minute," Mike said, quickly pulling the door closed before pulling Paige up off the floor.

"Maybe it just fell and turned on right now," Paige suggested.

"Or maybe they heard everything," Mike said, the heat rising to his face.

"Whatever, we're consenting adults." Paige adjusted her dress and pulled it up, making sure she was completely covered.

He was watching her intensely, wanting to push away the lacy fabric and kiss every inch of skin. But as much as he wanted to do that, he couldn't ignore the fact that her TAC team just heard them have sex. "Consenting adults on an op."

"The op ended the moment we got in the limo. You definitely didn't have a problem with what we were doing five minutes ago and it's a little too late at this point. Besides, it's not the first time we had sex at work."

How could she be so flippant? "They heard everything," Mike said, lowering his voice as if people were still listening in. Every dirty thing they whispered to each other. Every moan. Every cry. _Everything_.

"Stop being a prude. It wasn't like anyone was watching, but if that's something you want to do for _private viewing_ , we can talk."

Mike's pulse started racing. He didn't really watch porn. But the idea of watching of himself with Paige? He tugged on his shirt as he pictured watching video of them. Fuck. That sounded hot. "Seriously?"

Paige laughed and leaned in for a kiss, "So typical," Paige teased.

"So this tonight - I don't, I don't know - what is this?" He wasn't sure what tonight was about. They never denied still being attracted to each other after their one attempt at a relationship failed miserably. But if tonight was any indication, they couldn't stay away from each other if given the opportunity. He felt so much for her, maybe more than he should. He didn't want to mess things up this time around. He didn't want to make the same mistakes. "Because, Paige - "

Paige pressed her lips to his to shut him up, "Stop thinking. We'll talk later. Right now, we've got work to do, because we're back on the clock." More like she had things to do. She wanted to check in with her team and get an update. She wanted to get a head start on the surveillance footage.

"I can help you out," Mike offered.

"Tempting, but I'm not sure you can keep your hands to yourself."

"True," Mike said. He traced his fingers along her neck before dropping a kiss on her shoulder. "I just might be addicted to you."

"You're like a lovesick puppy." Paige ran her fingers through Mike's hair, trying to fix it a little. Maybe one of them could be semi-presentable.

"Do you want me to wait for you?"

Paige found herself nodding before she realized what was happening. She couldn't keep her hands off him. Didn't want to be away from him. They had been on the edge of starting up again for weeks and tonight was their tipping point. She knew he wanted to talk, and she did too. All those conversations they avoided the first time around, had to happen this time if they had any chance. When they first met, she liked him, a little more than she should for a housemate. She managed to keep him at arm's length that first summer. But not the next. She fell too hard, too fast and then when things went to hell it ripped her world apart and set her on a destructive path. It took them months to work through everything and now they were in a good place. But as much as she would love to pretend they could just start over, they couldn't. There was too much history between them. Too much hurt and anger that they had worked through, but left them with a hell of a lot of baggage.

"Ready?" Mike asked.

She grabbed the rest of her things and nodded again. Mike opened the door and stepped outside. He held out his hand to help her out and she took it, knowing that even though he was just helping her out of the limo, that simple gesture meant more. She glanced at the building, knowing that Mike was feeling a little apprehensive about everybody knowing intimate details about their personal business.

She didn't drop his hand right away and she offered him a small smile when he released her hand as they approached the door. She knew he didn't want to drop her hand, but she appreciated that he wasn't going to take advantage of the moment and hold her hand in public after everyone knew they did more.

They rode upstairs in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. She had a feeling he was overthinking everything. But she had to shut off those thoughts and focus on her case. She just needed to check in with her team and pick up the surveillance footage.

So what if everyone knew she and Mike slept together just now? At least a few of her coworkers had done the same. They didn't have any room to talk. Besides, it wasn't like Mike was a perp or anything. He was her ex. Not to mention incredibly hot.

The elevator door dinged and she shook her head, focusing on what she needed to do.

There were more people here than she would've thought and by the way everyone was looking at her and Mike, it became very clear that people heard everything. No one would look either of them in the eye. Several women were giving Mike appreciative glances before glaring at her. Men were looking her up and down a little more than usual and nodding at Mike. She was surprised none of them gave him a pat on the back.

Paige narrowed her eyes at one of the female agents looking at Mike and she quickly looked away. Oh hell no. This woman had no idea how complicated things were between her and Mike, but to stare at him like that in front of her, was uncalled for. Mike was _hers_.

Paige stopped in front of the conference room where her team was and motioned inside, "I won't be long. Half an hour at most."

"Okay, I have a few things to work on. I'll be upstairs."

Paige walked by him and impulsively slapped his ass.

Mike laughed to himself and turned around. "Paige..."

"What?" Paige _innocently_ asked, her green eyes sparkling with mischief.

"We're at work," Mike quietly pointed out.

Paige moved closer to him and smoothed her hand over the front of his tux jacket. "They heard everything. I really don't think me slapping your ass is going to freak anyone out."

"You're enjoying this."

Paige shrugged. "A little." Part of her liked seeing Mike a little out of his comfort zone. A larger part of her got a thrill out of claiming him.

Mike couldn't help but notice that just about everyone was staring at them. "Well, at least now maybe the other agents will back off. Maybe they'll be a little more discreet about checking you out. Not that I blame them for staring. You're gorgeous, but you're not available."

"You want people to back off? You realize that we're barely back together and we're already fighting about you being jealous." She kept quiet about how outraged she was about other women checking Mike out.

"That's what we do, we fight. It's our thing."

"We do it well."

"One of many things."

"You're so cheesy." Paige impulsively planted a kiss on Mike. Not only to give everyone something to talk about, but to let every single woman that worked in the building know that Mike wasn't available. Whatever misgivings Mike had about being at work or knowing that everyone heard them earlier disappeared the moment her lips made contact with his. He groaned when she used his jacket to pull him closer, giving him a wild kiss that said _mine_. Paige pulled back slightly, smiling with satisfaction as she noted the dazed look in his eyes.

"And I'm the jealous one?" Mike asked, smirking at her.

"Seriously? Like you're not? I'm more possessive than jealous," Paige admitted. "We'll talk about this later. Half an hour?"

"Okay."

Mike hung back for a few seconds, watching her enter the conference room where her team was. There were a few comments and she deflected them quickly, but didn't try to deny anything. She quickly rerouted the conversation back to work and conducted a business meeting dressed in an incredibly sexy evening gown. She was incredible.

"So what's this I hear about you and Paige getting freaky in the back of a limo?" Johnny asked, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. He slung his arm over Mike's shoulder, ushering him away from the conference room. "Tell me everything."

"Johnny, hey." Johnny already knew? "There's not much to tell." He wasn't really sure how much Johnny knew. Didn't really know what everybody heard. Wasn't sure when Paige's transmitter turned on.

"That's not what Zelanski said. He said you couldn't hear _everything_ , but that Paige's breathy moans - "

"Zelanski heard us?" Mike asked, clenching his jaw. Zelanski was the last person he wanted knowing anything about his sex life. The guy had such a hardon for Paige, he really didn't need more reasons to fantasize about her.

Johnny laughed at him, "Not his fault," Johnny said. "If you and Paige are going to have sex on an op, you probably shouldn't leave on her transmitter if he's listening in. We call him Bates for a reason."

"We didn't know it was on," Mike said.

"Rookie mistake. You should know better by now."

* * *

"Looks like the rumors are true," Charlie said when Paige and Mike finally made it home to Graceland that night.

Paige looked at Mike and shrugged, there was no point in denying it. Johnny knew. That meant it was only a matter of time before the rest of the house was updated on her and Mike's sex life. "They are."

Charlie rushed over to them and reached for Paige's hands, pulling her away from Mike. "How long has this been going on?"

"Hey!" Mike exclaimed. He pulled Paige back to his side, laughing as Paige wiggled her way out of Charlie's grasp.

"Alright, alright. You can have her tonight, but I'm going to want all the details tomorrow." Charlie appreciatively looked Mike up and down. "I heard some impressive things."

"Fine, tomorrow." Paige grabbed Mike's hand as they made their way upstairs.

"Wait, you're not really going to tell her everything are you?"

"I want to know what she heard and that means I might have to share a little..."

"I'm not sharing you," Mike murmured, wrapping his arms around her as she led them to her room.

"Works for me."

THE END


End file.
